The Savage
by TheLittlestFictionWriter
Summary: In the universe of the film 47 Ronin. I felt that Rick Genest's character didn't get enough screen time and decided to delve deeper into his character. This story is in no way affiliated with Zombie Boy. I'm merely developing the character he played in the film 47 Ronin.


The rain gently fell against the trees and roofs of a small village, a light wind sweeping in from the east to guide the droplets through the air. The bits of water splashed against the few villagers outside as they tried to make their way home. One woman in particular was in quite the rush, accidentally bumping into several strangers before safely making it to her abode. Her home was cozy, but small. She barely had enough room to cook, or sleep, alongside her son. He had fallen ill a few days ago, and his sickness was only getting worse. She had run to a neighboring village to collect the necessary herbs to help him. However, she had taken too long. His fever had gotten worse. Her medicines would do nothing for him now. She had only one option, and if they left now, there was a chance they could make it before nightfall.

"Quickly..." she cooed, so as not to worry her ill stricken boy. "We're going on a bit f a journey."

"Really?" questioned the lad, his swollen eyes shinning with delight.

This young man was always getting into trouble for wandering about. He loved exploration and traveling to unknown groves and fields. Even with his sickness eating away at him, he still lit up by the thought of going somewhere new.

"Yes, but we must leave now."

"How come?" he questioned.

"Traveling at night is dangerous. It might be raining now, but that will keep strangers away."

She reached beside him and grabbed several thick blankets, which she gently wrapped around him. He welcomed the warmth and held each layer tightly with clenched fists. She then grabbed a large umbrella, one wide enough for the two of them to fit under.

"And the storm isn't bad!" she added. "If we head out now, we'll stay ahead of it. Just stay under the umbrella and keep warm."

Her son nodded, giving her a gentle grin. She returned the gesture, though she cold not stop her eyes from burning with tears. She glanced away, blinking quickly to rid her eyes of the liquid welling behind her lids. She then cleared her throat and opened the door.

"Let's get a move on then."

The boy peeked out from beneath the umbrella and smiled. He took in a deep breath, the smell of earth and rain filling his nostrils. Then, with her arm tightly around him, his mother pushed him onwards. Quickly they walked, making their way out of their village.

"May I ask where we're going?" said the son.

"I can't tell you..."

"Why?"

"Because I never want you to remember it..."

"Why?" he asked quickly, demanding an explanation.

His mother closed her eyes tightly shut as she inhaled deeply. She stopped walking, her hands tightly clutching the blankets on her son's shoulders.

"It's best you don't question me." she stated. "I know you're confused... if we can get out-"

She hesitated. Her son was staring at her with questioning eyes. She could feel his gaze burning through to her own, his brows gently pursed together in confusion. With a deep sigh, she opened her eyes, her gentle appearance returning.

"I'll tell you once we've left.

She kissed him on the forehead, which caused him to blush with embarrassment. Knowing he had accepted her answer, she pressed him on, hoping she wouldn't have to explain anymore than she needed to.

It was dusk by the time they had reached their destination, and her son's condition had only gotten worse. She was now struggling to carry him, as well as the weight of the large umbrella. She stopped just before the docks, her hands shaking with the weight of her burden. As her eyes peered out from under the umbrella, her body too began to shake. Standing before her was a circles of large ships, connected through various bridges and ropes. A long dock stretched before her, leading into the very center. Even from far away, she could hear the clamoring voices of the Dutch traders within the bellies of each ship. Who she was seeking was no mere trader, but the man who owned the docks.  
She made her trek down the wharf and into the center of the foreign village. All manner of man and woman walked around her, barely aware of her existence. There were pirates, wealthy men seeking affection, and even a royal blood or two. Eventually, she became lost, and dared asking someone where to go.

"Excuse me?" she said quietly.

The man didn't seem to have heard her, for his attention was still on the woman before him. Clearing her throat, she exclaimed, "Excuse me!" causing the man to tip over his drink.

"Excuse me? Excuse you!" he bellowed. "You nearly scared me 'alf ta death, ye did!"

"I'm sorry, I ju-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, lass. Ye gonna pay for anotha'?"

"Sure, just... can I ask where to find _The Savage_?"

The man appeared as if he had fallen victim to a heart attack. His eyes were wide with horror, and the woman quickly darted away, looking all around her, as if someone were watching.

"Now uh..." he began, his eyes mimicking that of the fleeing woman's. "Why would you want to know that?"

"It's my son!" she exclaimed, lifting the umbrella for the man to get a better look at her boy. His forehead was caked in sweat, his eyes swollen and sunken in. He was barely breathing.

"He's very ill." he said, scratching the back of his head, his eyes drifting to the floor.

"Yes... and I know this _Savage_ person can help him."

"Aye..." he said. "He can."

It took a moment, but eventually the large man began to walk, motioning with his hands for her to follow him. Relieved to finally have a lead, she obeyed, and stayed close to his back. She didn't know him well, but she knew him better than anyone else here. She didn't want to take any chances.

'Just get the medicine, and get out.' she thought to herself.

The man led her to the largest ship on the docks. It was black, as if burned by charcoal, and yet the wood was in wondrous shape. On almost every crack and crevice rested a spider's web, yet no insect occupied it. As they stepped on board, a wave of unease washed over her. It seemed to have done the same for her new found friend. He took her to the very end of the ship, to the captain's quarters.

"He's in 'ere." he said, motioning with his thumb. "I wont go no further, miss."

"Thank you." she replied with a smile.

"No worries about that there drink..."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't mi-"

"Sorry to interrupt, but... are you sure you want to go in there?"

His question did nothing to help the worry and dread she was already feeling. It may have even seeded that worry into her very being. "Why?"

"It's just... I know you care for your boy 'n all, but nothin' good ever comes ou' o' there." he said, his eyes focused on the door. His brows furrowed into harsh lines, sweat beading on his forehead. "I can't help once ye go in there."

"I'll be fine." she said, simply to reassure herself.

With his eyes back to the floor, the man sighed. "Off ye go."

She made her way to the door. On it sat an eerie door knocker. It was a skull with a spider acting as the knocker. It hung down from the skull's eye socket, and ages of rust and wear almost made it seem as though the bones were bleeding. With a deep breath she reached up and knocked three times. She never let out her breath and she awaited a response. To surprise, the door opened with no one to welcome her on the other side. The room was completely black, and eerily silent. She exhaled, her breath taking to the air like smoke, as it would during the winter. However, the room wasn't cold. Slowly she entered, her hands cold and clammy from the rain. However, her shaking body was a result of fear, which was slowly overcoming her the further she ventured into the room.

"H-hello...?" she called.

There was no response. Only the echoing sound of her footsteps welcomed her.

"I... I need your help." she begged. "It's my son. He's dying!" Her voice began to quiver with sadness as her eyes burned with tears once more. "He's all I have left... I can't lose him. I would do anything for him..."

As her voice faded into the darkness, the same eerie silence returned, causing a wave of hopelessness to wash over her.

"Anything?" asked a voice.

Her head darted in every direction for the source, but all that her eyes found was blackness. "Yes!" she called out. "Yes, anything!"

A low chuckle followed her response, and the door leading into the room slammed shut. Soon after, all the candles in the room lit at once, causing a blast of heat to wash over the woman and her son. The warmth felt nice against her water-soaked clothes. She couldn't help but smile just slightly, basking in the firelight. Her smile soon faded as her eyes found the source of the voice. A man, cloaked in shadows, stood at the far end of the room. Before him was a large window overlooking the docks below. Behind him was a large desk and chair, charred and blackened with age. In his hand was a cigarette, it's smoke cascading along the wooden ceiling. He took a large drag from it, the end lighting up as though it were a firefly. He then pulled it away and exhaled.

"So..." he said. "What can I do for you?"

"I-I came to you for help." she stuttered.

"Help?" he questioned, taking another large helping of tobacco from his cigarette before stepping back. "What on earth could I do to help a peasant woman?" Smoke poured from his lips with every word, drifting behind him as he walked over to his desk.

"Well, I know that you're not... technically human." she said.

The man placed his hands on his desk, putting all of his weight on them as he held his cigarette over an ash tray.

"...and I was hoping that you had the necessary powers to help him. I've heard rumors that you can heal."

The man paused his actions, his eyes darting over to meet her own. His foreign gaze was barely lit by the far off candlelight. They flashed with interest, his lips pursing slightly as he put out his cigarette.

"Really?" he asked darkly, his focus now directed towards finding his seat.

"Yes..." she replied.

He sat down, the cushion letting out excess air as his weight pressed down onto the padding. "And you're willing to do anything?" he asked.

"...yes."

That familiar chuckle returned, the sound cascading about the room. It sounded as if he were all around her, despite her eyes reassuring her that he was still seated at his desk

"Then you have my attention." he said. "Bring him to me."

The woman trudged onward, her boy laying limp in her arms.

As she drew closer, the man spoke up once more. "Put him on the desk." he ordered.

The woman hesitated at first, but the look in the man's eyes told her that she didn't have much of a choice. With all the strength she had left, she hoisted the boy onto the blackened desk before falling to her knees with a deep sigh. The man then stood, looking over the boy. He then placed his hand centimeter's above the boys face before running it slowly across his body, stopping at his feet. A low 'hmm' rolled inside his throat before he sat back down in his chair.

"I'm afraid there's nothing I can do."

"What?!" she exclaimed in shock. "But I was told you could heal."

"I can heal simple things..." he said sternly. "...like a broken back, or a festering wound." he said, as if those injuries were nothing. "But what your son has cannot be cured. It's a permanent burden."

The woman, now shivering with emotion, collapsed onto the floor in tears. Her cries were muffled behind her hands as she let her emotions run wild. With a glint in his eyes, and a grin on his face, the man stood.

"There is... one thing I could do." he said suggestively.

The woman's cries ceased, her eyes peaking from behind her fingers.

"But you wont do it." he said, now kneeling right beside her, his lips whispering right into her ear.

She gasped at his sudden appearance before stuttering a response. "W-what... what do I have to do?"

He grinned. "Give me your health in exchange for his."

"What?"

"You've lived a long life. You're stronger, more experienced than he is. You can overcome his disease as if it were nothing." he said, sounding all to sarcastic as he spoke.

The woman was doubtful, at first, but desperation soon took over, as the foreign man had anticipated. She sat up with a fierce gaze of determination. "Y-yes! I'll do it. I can overcome it."

"Excellent!" he exclaimed, standing from his kneeling position. "Then we have a deal?" he questioned, extending a hand to her.

She took it, his warm hands seeming almost welcoming against her cold, clammy touch. "Yes. Anything for my son."

The candles in the room flickered as he pulled her close to him. She wasn't certain how it happened, but the fire adorning every candle burned brighter than before, lighting up the room, as well as the man's features. Finally she could see the man who would save her son. However, the being she saw was far from human. She shrieked in horror as she took his image in. He was of average build, as well as healthy, but the horror resided in his tattoos. He was shirtless, his entire body covered in embedded ink: insects, tearing skin, death, and even skeletal anatomy outlining his own decorated his body. There wasn't a blank space left. He looked as if he were a walking skeleton. It may have been the flames, but she swore the drawn insects and loose flesh were moving. That familiar laugh returned as his grip grew tighter and tighter against her own. She began to pull away, repeating, "Stop! That hurts!" but his grip never ceased.

The more she struggled, the harder his grip became. What was even more horrifying was that he wasn't moving. It was as if he were a statue. No matter how hard she pushed and pulled, his grip and stance remained solid. It was so strange that, for a moment, she paused. Her hesitation lasted long enough for her to hear the sound of the new guests flowing into the room. Insects, varying from spiders, to cockroaches, to centipedes came in flowing waves. They covered the ceiling and walls, appearing as if they were the swaying ocean outside. This new occurrence was nothing to the man. In fact, he was smiling. She began to struggle again as the insects drew closer. Some were beginning to climb up his legs and onto his arm... then on to her.

Her screams were so powerful that no sound emitted from her throat. No matter what she did, the creatures remained on her skin, crawling up her body and... into her mouth. The poured in like a black liquid, turning her skin a dark grey. Soon enough, they were crawling back out, leaving her as a walking husk with little to no life left into her. Most of the insects disappeared, but a few remained behind... turning into the tattoos on the man's skin. His body gently glowed white as the woman's life became one with his own.

His eyes then fell onto the woman, who was lying on her back, taking in sharp, long breaths of air. "Nice doing business with you." he said, before stepping over her and making his way to the door.

In complete horror, the woman gasped and clawed at his boot covered feet, her voice barely audible. "W-wait... you said..."

"I know what I said... but you should have thought about your decision. You made a deal with a demon... and we're always out for our own skins." he said. He walked back over to her, leaning his face over hers with a horrific smile. "I am a _Savage_ after all." His smile then faded to an unamused grimace before he stood and walked away. She could feel her heart drop as he exited the room, his voice beckoning his crewmen to dispose of her and the boy. "Kill her, and put the boy to work. He has a few weeks of life left in him." A single tear trickled down her cheekbone, which was protruding from beneath her sunken skin. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was to come. She hoped her son would be alright, and prayed that his death would be quick and painless. "See you soon..." she mouthed, her voice no longer audible. With a quick wave of a blade, her head was off... rolling across the ship floor. It them disintegrated into nothing bust dust, her body doing the same.


End file.
